


放空大脑，开始猫猫

by jiangmian



Category: all老白
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangmian/pseuds/jiangmian
Kudos: 1





	放空大脑，开始猫猫

他一直躺在那，好久了。从电脑屏幕的亮光亮起来到悠悠的熄灭。全勤奖金，代表着直播的小红点一熄灭，到手了。我回过头，看到他现在被子围起来的囚笼里，喉咙里低低的压着呼噜声。他平时不是这样 他从未这样。从我把这只小猫捡回来直到今天。  
我把手贴向他的身侧，他躺的没个正形，腰间的衣服卷上去，堆在胸口下面。我的手心下是他软折的腰肉，猫咪的灵活纤细。  
豹子跑步的时候，是不是游水的样子？  
“你身上好热。”  
他眯着眼睛，昂起头，柔软的猫耳被压下去，收拢在他自己的脑后。他封住自己的唇，用尖牙，雪白的一点光在艳红上戳出失血的浅白。气息从鼻子间溜出，比布料遮盖下更高的温度。我移动手指，浅浅的游曳，他便立即伴随着哼出鼻音，在一片水光里湿漉漉的鼻音。仿佛我是一位乐手，拨弄他的尾巴是在轻柔的弹奏什么。我的吻落在他的耳畔，高热的耳垂被含在嘴里。他依旧不吭一声。这猫总是说他有九条命，他活过足够长的年岁，固执的要我叫他哥哥。我没喊 或许就是为了预备这种情况。  
我掌着他的后劲揉捏。小猫的后劲是死肉对吧，猫妈妈叼着他走来走去。他哼咛出一声。猫妈妈把不乖的宝宝叼回来，然后呢？打他的屁股吗？  
我在他的臀上拍了一掌。  
力道不大，他猛地弹起来，尾巴甩动间嘴里也出了声。我借机探手，有倒刺的舌头温顺的贴着我。我按了按他的尖牙，米粒大小的，刺刺的。  
他合不拢嘴，一线唾液从嘴角滑下来。发情的小猫这时才红了脸。他偏过头蹭在枕巾上，又被我掰着下巴转回来。  
“他妈的，非得听听发情的猫怎么叫是不是？我让你听个够。”  
他的腿扣合在我身后，尾巴垂下来，软软的贴在我的腿间。


End file.
